


Morning Shenanigans

by phantxmic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, dancing in the kitchen, god i love whizzvin, it's soft im so obsessed with them recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: The happy couple has fun mornings.





	Morning Shenanigans

Marvin twisted in bed as the scent of fresh coffee wafted through the air. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning as he struggled to put on the bare minimum of clothing that he had to: boxers and jeans. Whizzer didn't mind if he was shirtless. 

Marvin wasn't too well built, he was slightly pudgy. Or, as Whizzer affectionately puts it, he has a “dad bod”. Marvin didn't mind, he wasn't too self conscious about it either. He knew Whizzer loved him just how he is so he felt no need to change himself. 

As Marvin trudged out of bed and headed down the hall, the coffee scent grew stronger and soon, Whizzer was in view, lit by the morning light coming from the kitchen window.

“Mornin’, hun,” Whizzer gazed back at him and smiled. Whizzer was wearing Marvin's shirt from yesterday along with his own boxers. Even if Marvin gave him shit for stealing his clothes, he had to admit he looked pretty hot like that. 

“Morning,” Marvin mumbled and snaked his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, “Surprised you're not limping from last night,” He gave a grin and snickered. 

Whizzer rolled his eyes, “Don't flatter yourself,” He gave a glance down to his boyfriend, who was giving a faux pout, “Oh, you know I'm kidding.”

“I do,” Marvin smiled and kissed his cheek, “Want me to help with breakfast?” He offered, letting go of his waist to grab a pan from the cabinets. 

“If you're willing, sure,” Whizzer chuckled, pouring their coffee eagerly, “Eggs on spinach on toast?”

Marvin was already pulling out the three ingredients, “Oh yeah,” He laughed and set them on an open counter space. 

Whizzer examined Marvin and gave a soft smile. He'd never seen Marvin...laugh or smile so much. He seemed to be doing something right this time around. Last time they were together, it was just scolding and fights and angry sex. Marvin seemed to have...evolved. As did Whizzer, he decided to stay monogamous and dedicated if he ever returned to relationship life, which he did.

“You're looking at me all funny,” Marvin broke him out of his trance, “What's going on in that crazy head of yours?”

“Just thinking about things,” Whizzer paused briefly, recollecting and wondering if he should talk about his thoughts. He was planning to anyway, “We've changed a lot, y'know? I remember a time where I would only see you smile if I tripped. But now, you smile so much. Do I really make you that happy?”

“You always have, Whizzer,” Marvin gave a soft chuckle, “I was just too big a fool to realize you did. To realize how much I loved you.”

Whizzer smiled. He reached his hand out and Marvin gladly interlocked their fingers, squeezing his hand. “I'm so glad.” Whizzer murmured. 

“C’mere, sexy,” Marvin pulled him closer and reached over the counter to turn on the radio, “Can you dance?”

“Yes, can you?” Whizzer teased, setting a hand on his shoulder and still holding his hand with the other.

“Had to dance at the wedding, so I'll probably remember,” Marvin shrugged and set his hand on his waist, pulling him closer, “C’mon, don't be shy,” He gave him a chaste kiss. 

“You know I am anything but,” Whizzer gave him another quick kiss, “Lead the way, big guy.”

Marvin fixed his usually slumped posture and took a deep breath, now stepping in time with the music. Whizzer followed him and matched his pace. 

“I'm impressed. You're good, Marv.”

“As are you, babe.”

Their dancing continued on with smitten stares. Neither could pull away from the others gaze until Marvin began to spin Whizzer around. Whizzer gasped and spun elegantly, Marvin was watching intently as the shirt he wore fluttered around his body. “Whee!” Whizzer exclaimed and giggled, spinning back to Marvin and pressing his body against him. 

“You're beautiful, y'know that?” Marvin murmured once he came spinning back to him, “One of the most beautiful men I've ever seen.”

“You are too, y'know,” Whizzer smiled, “You're a handsome devil, Marv.”

“I'm only sure about the devil part,” Marvin snickered and held him close as they continued to dance around the kitchen. 

Whizzer laughed with him, listening as the song was coming to an end. Marvin had a familiar mischievous twinkle in his eye. Whizzer went wide eyed, “Marvin-” Too late. Marvin wrapped his arm around Whizzer's waist and dipped him down, snickering as Whizzer clung to him for dear life. 

Marvin pulled him back up, bringing him closer than they were before. The two gazed into each others eyes and felt heat rise in their cheeks. Whizzer was quick to kiss him passionately. 

When they parted, Whizzer cleared his throat, “I was- uh...thinking about showering this morning, if you wanted to join me-”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
